


what else can you do in the empty but bang

by gaebolg



Series: how about them gay dads [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, They bang, kinda a sequel to the first part of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: being left alone gives them time to sort out that tension.





	what else can you do in the empty but bang

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if there's a fic that exists of these two banging ( I haven't seen one of them rly gettin it on )
> 
> so here we go

Neither of them have outright spoken about that night many moons ago. In truth, mere weeks began to feel like months with how much they have endured. Even now they’re preoccupied with Eden, which really has been a blessing in disguise since it finally allotted them a moment _alone._ Completely alone out in the middle of the Empty. With Ryne and the Warrior of Light having returned to the city mere hours ago, they are left to look after the unconscious stranger found within the inner-workings of Eden who is still in a deep sleep in the tent next door.

Although such a task is almost immediately derailed with how Urianger goes to change his top that has been ruined from the heat of the afternoon. It’s in the midst of tugging it off that he catches Thancred outright staring at him.

“Do I captivate you so?”

Urianger questions with a bit of a lilt in his tone. It has Thancred shrugging off his jacket as a distraction, having to turn away from those golden eyes that somehow always seep past his defenses.

“I’ve seen you bare many times.”

“I suppose so; however, dost thou not agree this is different?”

Kicking off his shoes, Thancred finally turns to look at Urianger again, and he inwardly curses because the man is _still_ standing there topless. He has to resist dropping his gaze even more to rake over his slender frame. Elezens have always been an extreme weakness of his.

“Well, as we both know _something_ occurred. They can make things different or we can just…” Thancred stops mid-sentence as he surveys the way Urianger disregards any notion of putting a new shirt on. Instead he kneels down on one knee on the bedding near Thancred, leveling their gazes as if to urge him to state otherwise. “…we can uh…”

He panics. Urianger senses this and leans in a little closer.

“Tis come to pass for a reason. Is thine curiosity not piqued?”

The unease wins out rather quickly for Thancred, because he’s blurting out a reply a second later without filter.

“Are you daring me to fuck you?”

Somehow this response has Urianger chuckling. It’s as if he’s cornered the man _on purpose._

“Is it truly a dare if you want it so?”

Thancred hates how weak he is sometimes. Maybe it’s about time he’s relented to it though.

He grips hard at the back of Urianger’s neck, dragging him forward into a searing kiss.

There’s no hesitance in how it’s reciprocated. Urianger is ultimately selfish in how he grips beneath Thancred’s chin, letting those kisses linger and delve into needier ones. Only a short amount of time passes before they’re all but panting into one another’s mouths.

Urianger runs his fingertip down Thancred’s cheek, lowly muttering a command.

“Tell me thine desires…” The inside of the tent is hot with tension, clothing being shed with ease at how they both seem to be captivated with one another. Thancred sighs into the way Urianger all but kisses his mouth. Those lips that elude to sinful things have left him wanting for too long.

Boldly does Thancred reach down between Urianger’s thighs, gripping at his prominent hardness beneath his smallclothes.

“I want your cock, I can’t stop thinking about you holding me down and fucking me open.” Thancred states almost like a man starved.

“Impatience has always been thine vice.”

Yes Urianger has longed for this for some time; however, he’s a little better at saving face. Although Thancred is not, and he can see it in the way he’s clutching on his thighs as his body is fully on display. Cock reddened at the tip, seeping from the slit from how shamelessly easy it is for Urianger to affect him.

With a soft chuckle, the elezen dips his fingers into the glass of salve he pulled from his belongings, the action affirming what is about to happen. It’s then he uses his free hand to push into silver locks, forcing Thancred down onto the bedding with his ass sticking out for his use. Steadily he drags his fingers over his lower back until they eventually circle at his hole. It’s then Urianger leans over him, keeping his fingers in place before one starts to tease its way inside.

Out of amusement for Thancred’s obscene response, he mutters against his ear, relishing in the way the man’s body starts to twitch.

“Thancred thou surpriseth me not with thine lascivious tendencies. I must admit, having thine body succumb to this pleasure by mine hand shall leave me craving thou.” Urianger growls the next word out. “ _Relentlessly_.”

Those long fingers plunge into that heat deeper still, and Thancred is a slave to it. He’s shameless in how he rocks back against Urianger’s hand, back arching from the way his other hand rubs and grips hard on his ass cheek. He knows this’ll be everything he’s waited for, that unforgettable fuck he’s been needing for years. With his cock leaking on the sheets, he’s stuck in that haze of wanting _more_. When those fingers withdraw he can only whimper, waiting for that tell-tale feeling of something thicker pushing into his gaping hole that is practically twitching.

Urianger takes his time in how he enters, waiting for Thancred to adjust to how he fits inside. It doesn’t take long for Thancred to be pushing back against him, urging him into that dominant role that Urianger seems to act upon so well. Any sort of slow, steady pace is forgotten.

The noises are wet and lewd, Urianger not even pausing for a second with how addictive that tight heat is around his cock, and thank god no one else (consciously) is around because Thancred can’t even hold back how he’s begging.

“Yes-yes _there_ -“ A high-pitched gasp comes from Thancred as the angle of those thrusts is perfect, leaving him a shaking mess.

With half-lidded eyes, Urianger stares at the way that ass grips around his cock each time, stoking that primal need that is kept under wraps so often. It breaks free at the way Thancred surrenders all control to him, debased to both wanting _and_ needing to have Urianger ruin him like this.

“How obscene thou art…spread open for mine eyes…mine _whore_ for the taking…”

An aggressive streak shows in Urianger as he grips tightly into that mass of silver hair, pulling Thancred up into a new position. Even with them both shifting to on their knees, Thancred leans back against Urianger’s chest as his ass is pounded into with reckless abandon.

As promised, Urianger is _possessed_ by that hunger, his groans nearly drowned out by the wet smacking that grows louder and louder by the second. Selfishly does he let a hand roam down Thancred’s chest, teasing on his nipples to draw out more of those broken gasps. It’s when his hand dips further down to let his fingers lightly rake over that neglected cock that Thancred moans Urianger’s name with a newfound desperation.

“T’was mine intent to leave thou a broken man, only able to think of naught but these depraved desires.”

Thancred outright whimpers from the way that elusive hand finally grips around his cock. It slowly starts to run over the tip that has precum spilling from the slit, and Thancred can feel himself on the verge of release from the touch alone.

“Hell – _Urian-ger_ _please_ -“

“Shall I fill thou to the brim so thou knowest who thou belongeth to?”

The very idea is enough to have that pleasure surging to an unspeakable degree. With how Urianger has stretched him open and intently fucking against that spot that has him shaking, Thancred can only lean back into his harsh thrusts, voice going raw from how much he screams for more. The weight of Urianger against him and the way those balls are hot and heavy against his hole edges him so very close to that delicious feeling.

Urianger continues with a hot whisper over his neck, the hand wrapped around his cock now soaked and adding to the slapping that resonates between them.

“Thancred…I long to see mine mark upon thou, dripping out of thee…”

“Yes- give me your cum, I want it, _Urianger_ please gods-“

That tongue speaks such lovely words that still hint to such filth.

Thancred is an incoherent mess as Urianger uses him in the way he's wanted but never truly had fulfilled. The harsh reverberations of that steady smacking grow louder in their desperation, heightening that delicious build up until Thancred can't hold on any longer. He's spilling helplessly over Urianger's hand, ruining their bedding for sure as well, but he can't find a means to care with the way Urianger growls against his neck. In a final, possessive thrust, Urianger stills within Thancred, letting the first few pumps of cum release inside before shallowly thrusting. It spreads over the length of his cock, hot streaks of it is dripping out of Thancred in a way that has him shaking, drawing out his own orgasm for a bit longer.

There's a momentary lull where they lean against one another, basking in that warmth and the high that they've just reached. A blissful sigh comes from Urianger as he caresses his hands over Thancred's sides, still unmoving from how they are connected.

"I dare say...this will change things."

Thancred shudders at the way Urianger's voice is raw from their deed and laced with intent.

"You speak the truth of it...but I can't say I mind."

"Thancred, will thou be frightened by mine devotion?"

It's then he swallows thickly, feeling how Urianger slowly withdraws from the embrace. Despite the mess, he ignores it for now, turning to look at Urianger directly.

"No, I want you, beyond just this."

That same feeling of contentment he felt after seeing Ryne truly grow into herself for the first time washes over him again at the way Urianger smiles at him.

“As do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> more gay dads??? maybe idk we'll see


End file.
